elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tagebuch des Fürsten Lovidicus
Das Tagebuch des Fürsten Lovidicus ist das Tagebuch von Fürst Lovidicus in . Fundort *Man findet es im Laufe der Quest Herkunft des Grauen Prinzen, aber Agronak gro-Malog nimmt das Buch am Ende der Quest an sich. Inhalt Eintrag 1. Schönheit! Rein und erhaben. Nur so lässt sich meine Angebetete, die Jungfer gro-Malog, angemessen beschreiben. Die Orks von Tamriel werden zwar häufig von den anderen Bürgern des Kaiserreiches geschmäht, und selten ob ihrer Schönheit bewundert. Ist nun meine geliebte Lurktuv Ausnahme unter Orks, die sich im Äußeren von ihrer übrigen Sippschaft unterscheidet? Nein. In der Tat ist sie mit ihrer grünen Haut und kräftigen Statur ein Musterbeispiel ihrer Rasse. Doch gleichwohl ist sie wunderschön. Wer ich bin, dass ich über andere richte? Wie könnte ich andere kritisieren, wo doch so viele mir das Recht zu existieren absprechen würden? Ich kann nur hoffen, dass meine Liebste gleichfalls mit Verständnis reagiert, wenn sie von meiner einzigartigen Natur erfährt, denn dieses sorgsam gehütete Geheimnis habe ich ihr noch nicht offenbart. Eintrag 2: Verflucht seien die Machenschaften des Standes! Steuereintreibung, Handelsverhandlungen und Sitzungen mit hinterlistigen Aristokraten - manchmal könnte ich ob meines Geburtsrechts verzweifeln. Mein halbes Leben lang habe ich meine wahre Identität verbergen und meine Geheimnisse hüten müssen. Doch nun stehe ich vor einer größeren Herausforderung, denn wenn es ans Licht käme, dass ich mich in eine Bedienstete - obendrein einen Ork - verliebt habe, wäre es mein Ruin! Solch ist das Leben eines Adligen von Cyrodiil. Eintrag 3: Schimpft mich einen Feigling, aber bisher habe ich nicht die Kraft gefunden, meiner geliebten Luktuv die Wahrheit zu sagen. Vielleicht ist es besser so; was hätte sie davon, wenn sie es wüsste? Sie würde alle meine Ängste, aber keine meiner Fähigkeiten teilen. Ihr Leben wäre von Zweifeln und Ungewissheit geplagt. Und dennoch: wenn sie den Rest ihrer Tage mit mir verbringen soll, hat sie das Recht, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Eintrag 4: Welch eine Freude! Sie bekommt ein Kind! Meine geliebte Luktuv trägt mein Kind unter dem Herzen! Die Hebammen meinen, es wird ein Junge, und wir haben uns bereits auf den Namen Agronak geeinigt. Fürwahr, ich habe nie gewusst, dass solch ein Wunder möglich wäre, aber die Götter haben uns ihren Segen gewährt, und so sei es. Ich frage mich natürlich, ob mein geliebtes Kind meine dunkle Gabe erben wird. Das wird sich erst mit der Zeit herausstellen. Eintrag 5: Heute Abend wird die Wahrheit offenbart. Ich werde meiner geliebten Luktuv alles berichten. Sie soll wissen, wer und was ich bin, und wir werden entscheiden, wie das teure Kind aufgezogen werden soll, das in ihrem Leib heranwächst. Eintrag 6: Verrat! Diese ruchlose, abscheuliche Metze! Was erdreistet sich Luktuv, meine Beweggründe anzuzweifeln, ja die Liebe anzuzweifeln, die ich für mein eigenes, noch ungeborenes Kind empfinde! Wie schnell hat sie mich verurteilt, als sie die Wahrheit erfuhr, dass ich, Fürst Lovidicus, nicht mehr Mensch bin, sondern seit zweihundert Jahren als Vampir durch Tamriel wandle! Ich bin also ein Ungeheuer, ja? Vielleicht hätte ich ihr Recht geben sollen. Vielleicht hätte ich sie aussaugen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit hatte! Aber ich habe sie geliebt, mehr als ein Mann jemals eine Frau geliebt hat, und ich wollte nichts sehnlicher, als unser Kind in diese Welt zu geleiten und meiner neuen Rolle als Vater gerecht zu werden. Wenn Luktuv wieder bei Sinnen ist - denn noch weigert sie sich, aus ihrem Zimmer zu kommen - können wir vielleicht ein vernünftiges Gespräch über unsere Zukunft führen. Viel Hoffnung habe ich jedoch nicht. Eintrag 7: Eingesperrt! Eingesperrt in meinem eigenen Haus! Während ich schlief, schloss mich Luktuv in meinen privaten Gemächern ein. Sie rief mir durch die Türen zu, dass sie vorhabe, mit unserem ungeborenem Kund zu fliehen. Sie will mir mein Kind vorenthalten! Wenn ich mich befreit habe, werde ich diese verräterische Hure finden und ihr das Kind aus dem Leib reißen! Eintrag 8: Zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen sind vergangen, seit Luktuv mich hier eingesperrt hat. Trotz größter Mühe habe ich mich nicht befreien können. Ich kann die Türen nicht durchbrechen! Ich glaube, wenn ich nicht bald Nahrung erhalte, werde ich wahnsinnig. Eintrag 9: Trinken Blut Blut Blut Blut ich brauche es ich brauche Blut brauche Blut Eintrag 10: ... en:Journal of the Lord Lovidicus es:Diario de Lord Lovidicus fr:Journal du seigneur Lovidicus pl:Dziennik lorda Lovidicusa ru:Дневник лорда Ловидикуса Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Tagebücher